


Dammit, Gym

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек-тренер просит Стайлза-учителя музыки об одолжении</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Gym

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dammit, Gym](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227085) by [aggybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggybird/pseuds/aggybird). 
  * Inspired by [Dammit, Gym](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227085) by [aggybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggybird/pseuds/aggybird). 



> Большое спасибо aggybird за этот кусочек позитива ❤

\- Напомни мне еще раз, - говорит Дерек, потирая лоб и глядя на Гринберга-младшего. - Почему ты выбрал игру в оркестре в качестве факультатива вместо искусствоведения? У тренеров соглашение с мисс Харрингтон, Гринберг. Ей все равно, даже, если бы ты пальцем рисовал.

Гринберг-младший убирает свои каштановые волосы с влажной шеи.

\- Мне казалось, что играть в оркестре будет интересно, сэр.

\- Ты не умеешь читать ноты, Гринберг. Я вообще не уверен, что ты умеешь читать.

\- Я думал, что у меня откроется природный талант, - оправдывается Гринберг.

Дерек смотрит на него и устало спрашивает:

\- Кто эта девушка?

\- Анжелика Уилсон, - поспешно отвечает Гринберг. - Она - первая флейта, ее волосы светятся, словно солнце, она любит оркестр, и ...

\- Уже слишком поздно для перевода? - Перебивает Дерек.

\- Да, - подтверждает Гринберг, поднимая ноги. - Я не думал, что обучение музыке будет таким трудным, но мистер Стилински задал мне фа-диез на экзамен, и говорит, что мои оценки критически низкие.

А это значит, что Гринберг не сможет принять участие в соревнованиях по бегу на следующей неделе. Черт возьми. А ведь у них был шанс выйти на национальный уровень в этом году.

\- Я поговорю с ним, - решает Дерек.

\- Правда, тренер? - Оживляется Гринберг.

\- Не слишком обнадеживайся, - говорит Дерек. - Большинство из этих гламурных типов ненавидят нас, потому что нам достается все финансирование.

Он не встречал раньше мистера Стилински, и не так много о нем слышал, потому что Дерек вращается в других кругах. Он редко проводит время в учительской, предпочитая спокойствие своего кабинета рядом со спортзалом.

Воображение нарисовало эдакого седовласого маэстро с костлявыми руками и крючковатым носом. Дерек не уверен, откуда взялась эта картинка, возможно, это воспоминание о кратком знакомстве с оркестром в его средней школе.

Он вежливо стучит в дверь музыкального кабинета, но никто не отвечает. Дерек открывает незапертую дверь и видит студента, который, надев наушники, танцует посреди комнаты. Он размахивает длинными руками в такт неслышной Дереку музыке.

Парнишка выглядит взрослым, возможно, старшеклассник. У него неплохо развиты плечи и спина, и Дерек был бы не прочь пригласить его в команду по борьбе.  
Именно в этот момент парень поворачивается и замечает Дерека. Его большие карие глаза широко распахиваются.

\- Черт! - Громко произносит он и срывает наушники с головы. - Чувак, ты подкрадываешься, как кошка!

\- Следи за языком, - мгновенно отчитывает его Дерек. - Твой учитель знает, что ты здесь?

\- Мой ... учитель? - произносит паренек.

Вот дерьмо, он симпатичный. Дереку сразу же становится стыдно, он скрещивает руки на груди и надевает на лицо свое лучшее выражение: «Ты же знаешь, что этот номер не пройдет»

\- Мистер Стилински, - говорит Дерек.

\- Да? - Отвечает парнишка, словно чего-то ожидая.

\- Я в двух секундах от того, чтобы отвести тебя к директору, - приходит в негодование Дерек. - Не умничай мне тут.

\- Я понятия не имею, о чем Вы сейчас говорите, - отвечает парень.

\- Где твой учитель, - выдавливает Дерек. - Ты здесь без присмотра. Прогуливаешь занятия?

\- О, - многозначительно тянет парень и расплывается в широкой улыбке. - О. Нет, учитель знает, что я здесь. Можно сказать, я его любимый ученик.

\- Да ну? - Спрашивает Дерек. - Где твой пропуск?

\- Он мне не нужен, - отвечает парнишка. - Я практически заведую этим классом.

Дерек сужает глаза.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Стайлз, - отвечает парень. Похоже, он в восторге от происходящего. - Мистер Стилински должен вернуться с минуты на минуту.

\- Конечно, - говорит Дерек. - Тогда ты не будешь возражать, если я подожду его здесь.

Это не вопрос. Он не доверяет этому мелкому сопляку, но ему нечего предъявить, кроме оскорбления танцем.

\- Я _совсем_ не против, - говорит Стайлз и смотрит на Дерека с ухмылкой.

Слава Богу, что парень оказался засранцем, иначе Дерек начал бы волноваться, что тот слишком ему нравится.

\- А для чего Вам нужен мистер Стилински? - Спрашивает Стайлз. Он подходит к пианино, садится, открывает крышку, и проводит длинными ловкими пальцами вдоль клавиш. Дерек старается не пялиться.

\- Это не твое дело, - отвечает он. - Мне нужно с ним кое-что обсудить.

Стайлз угукает и нажимает на клавиши, наигрывая простую мелодию.

\- Понятно. Вы один из тренеров?

Дерек сдерживает себя, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он одет в белую футболку-поло, красные шорты и кроссовки.

\- И что же меня выдало? - спрашивает он. - Свисток?

\- Это, и сильно накачанные ноги. Тренер по бегу?

\- Это неподобающе, молодой человек, - рявкает Дерек. - Еще раз услышу такое, и мне придется доложить об этом.

Пальцы Стайлза нажимают аккорд, и это вызывает дрожь во всем теле.

\- Ничего себе, не знал, что это относится к дисциплинарным проступкам.

Дерек чувствует, как его лицо краснеет.

\- Ну все, я тебя предупреждал. Ты пойдешь со мной в кабинет директора прямо сейчас.

\- Я был плохим мальчиком? - Спрашивает Стайлз, хлопая ресницами. Он смеется, а его пальцы порхают по клавишам пианино, создавая сложную, и такую красивую, радостную мелодию.

Дерек молча застывает и пораженно моргает. Дерьмо, парень талантлив. Затем он качает головой, ругая себя, что отвлекся. Он не позволит этому сопляку втянуть себя в неприятности - это не первый зазнавшийся старшеклассник, который испытывает на Дереке грубый флирт.

\- Тебе очень повезет, если не получишь отработки до конца семестра.

Стайлз поворачивается на скамейке с дразнящей улыбкой на лице.

\- Тогда у меня не останется времени, чтобы планировать уроки.

\- Что?

Стайлз разводит руками.

\- Стайлз Стилински к Вашим услугам. Но мы с Вами в неравном положении. Я до сих пор не знаю Вашего имени, тренер.

\- Что? - Повторяет Дерек, в этот раз немного тише. Тоненький голосок внутри кричит, что это конец. Это _учитель_?

Стайлз поднимает бровь.

\- Я - мистер Стилински. И я слышал из надежного источника, что Вы меня искали.

\- Вы - мистер Стилински? Учитель музыки?

\- И признанный Человек-загадка, - соглашается Стайлз - _мистер Стилински_.

\- Что это за имя, черт возьми, Стайлз Стилински?

\- Музыкальное. По крайней мере, мне нравится так думать, - говорит Стайлз, встает и подходит к Дереку. - Простите за это маленькое недоразумение. Я просто подумал, что это забавно.

Стайлз протягивает Дереку руку.

\- Ха, - отвечает Дерек, молчит и повторяет: - Ха.

И не отвечает на рукопожатие.

\- Что ж, все понятно, - говорит Стайлз. - Дерек Хейл, не так ли?

\- Что? - Пораженно спрашивает Дерек. Он уверен, что они не встречались. Он бы запомнил Стайлза.

\- Не волнуйтесь, - отвечает Стайлз. - Можете считать, что Ваша репутация идет впереди Вас. Итак, что привело Вас в мою скромную музыкальную обитель?

\- Гринберг, - выплевывает Дерек и видит, как кривится лицо Стайлза.

\- Ах да. Мистер Гринберг. Ужасный студент, но очень решительный.

\- Если он не сдаст Ваш экзамен, он не сможет участвовать в соревнованиях, - говорит Дерек. - И если его мозг потерян для музыки, то его ноги очень полезны для колледжа.

Выразительное лицо Стайлза застывает.

\- Оу, конечно. И Вы хотите, чтобы я помог ему с экзаменом.

\- Да, - подтверждает Дерек, довольный, что они поняли друг друга.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стайлз. - Если _Вы_ произведете на меня впечатление _своими_ музыкальными талантами.

\- Что? - Спрашивает Дерек и понимает, что за последние несколько минут он слишком часто произносит это слово.

\- Ну же, тренер Хейл, - выражение лица Стайлза не предвещает ничего хорошего. - Это не первый раз, когда тренер просит меня из солидарности поставить своему спортсмену оценку лучше, чем он заслуживает, потому что, конечно же, как может музыка сравниться со спортом - опорой нашей нации.

\- Послушайте, Стайлз, - начинает Дерек.

\- Мистер Стилински, - холодно поправляет его Стайлз.

\- Мистер Стилински, - повторяет Дерек. - У нас есть шанс попасть на национальные соревнования в этом году и ...

\- А мне нужно готовить оркестр к Параду Роз после зимних каникул, - говорит Стайлз. - И если бы Гринберг уделял больше времени изучению нот, а не любованию Анжеликой Уилсон, он, возможно, добился бы лучших результатов в моем классе и научился играть на гобое так, чтобы это не звучало, словно он мучает кошку.

\- Дайте ему другой инструмент, - говорит Дерек. - Гобой? Разве нет чего-нибудь попроще? Как насчет барабанов? Он может стучать палками.

\- Барабаны требуют точности и самоотдачи, - возражает Стайлз с горящими глазами. - Это сердцебиение группы, и это требует постоянной практики. Гринберг выбрал гобой, так что его он и получит.

\- Я не понимаю, почему Вы так упираетесь, - рычит Дерек сквозь зубы. - Вы же знаете, что Директор большой поклонник легкой атлетики.

\- И он также никогда не пропускает музыкальные шоу в перерывах, - возвращает Стайлз.

Они прожигают друг друга взглядом.

И мистер Стилински _очень привлекателен_ , когда злится.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дерек и шагает в комнату с инструментами. Он исчезает внутри, роется там и выходит победителем с треугольником в руках.

Стайлз недоверчиво смотрит на него.

\- Вы собираетесь дать детям звонок к обеду?

\- Вы хотели музыку? Вот Вам музыка.

Затем он играет худшее в истории соло для музыкального треугольника. Играет _яростно_.

В конце концов, Стайлз сгибается от смеха, а по лицу текут слезы. Даже Дерек улыбается.

\- Х-хватит, - заикается Стайлз сквозь смех, подняв руку. - О, Господи, п-пожалуйста, прекратите, - он вытирает глаза. - Вы тоже играли в оркестре ради милой девушки?

\- Парня, - говорит Дерек и знает, что опять покраснел.

\- В самом деле? - Заинтересованно смотрит Стайлз. - Тогда я дам Гринбергу дополнительные занятия, чтобы подтянуть его, но при одном условии: Вы пригласите меня на ужин.

\- Это выглядит, как шантаж, - отвечает Дерек, не в силах скрыть ухмылку. - И это неэтично.

\- А просить другого учителя изменить оценку студенту?

\- Это _одолжение_ , - говорит Дерек.

Стайлз косится и поджимает губы.

\- Беру свои слова обратно. Ужин и обещание исполнить это соло на треугольнике во время ваших больших соревнований.

Дерек знает, что нужно остановиться, пока еще может.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он вместо этого. - Если это поможет.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз подходит ближе и кладет руку ему на грудь. Брови Дерека поднимаются вверх. - Я думаю, у нас получится красивая музыка.

Дерек одновременно раздражен и возбужден.

И у него есть странное подозрение, что скоро это станет нормой.

\- А после ужина, - говорит Стайлз и его глаза темнеют, - Мы можем обсудить твой инструмент.

\- Правда? - Спрашивает Дерек хриплым голосом. Пальцы Стайлза играют с его свистком и это даже не метафора.

\- Ага, - лукаво ухмыляется Стайлз. - Я очень хорошо обращаюсь с инструментами.

***

\- Давай, Гринберг, беги! - Кричит Дерек, и Гринберг пересекает финишную черту как минимум на восемь секунд раньше, чем его ближайший соперник.

Радостный крик взрывает трибуны и Дерек слышит, как оркестр начинает играть версию "Вот так (Uh Huh) мне это нравится."

Дерек замечает, как Стайлз ему подмигивает, хотя в основном Стайлз стоит к нему спиной, пока дирижирует. Дерек первый тренер, которого сопровождает оркестр, так что есть свои преимущества в том, что он встречается с руководителем оркестра.

Но и недостатки тоже.

Дерек вздыхает и поднимает треугольник, дожидаясь сигнала.

 _Дзынь_.


End file.
